Manipulation
by suchipotter
Summary: After Hermione finds Ron cheating on her, Hermione confidence is at an all-time low. Ginny decides to take matters into her own hands. Call backup, some sexy guys, a new wardrobe, maybe a massage, and get revenge on Ron at the same time. If I were Hermione, I'd be running right about... now.


"Hermione, I have a plan."

"Uh oh, do I really want to hear this?"

"Yes! And it's perfect! It's innocently demeaning and will have the man crawling on his thumb... pinch of evil, bucket of cunning, and a whole lot of vixen." Hermione gulped, and slowly scanned the Gryffindor common room for exits. Before she could react, her best friend grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up the stairs and into the 7th year girls' dorm. "Not getting away this time, Hermione!"

Ginny Weasley slammed open the wooden door and shoved Hermione onto the four-poster bed. Her left eye twitched slightly as she jumped onto the bed and gave her almost-sister a wicked grin. "I have the most foul, vile, nasty, ingenious idea to get back at my disgustingly revolting excuse of a brother."

These words caused Hermione to slouch back pathetically on the bed. "There's no point, really. Obviously I'm not good enough to keep my boyfriend happy. I don't blame him for wanting to cheat on bland boring old me." She closed her eyes, only to sit up rapidly as Ginny slapped her across her face.

"Don't think like that! You are way more beautiful and attractive then you credit yourself for. You just need the confidence to show off your drop-dead gorgeous body!" Hermione lifted an eyebrow at her manipulative best friend, as if to say, _Are you kidding me? _Ginny must have noticed this, as she continued, "Did I mention that Lavender might be part of this little scheme as well?" Hermione's face went from pitiable to eager in less than a second. Ginny thought, _eh, I knew her Slytherin side would come out eventually._

"Before I reveal my plan, I want your complete dedication to it, even if it means bending a few rules. And once you agree, you can't go back. Promise?"

"Well, as long as it stays BENDING and not breaking, then I'm good. It's time I brought out that side that nobody but you has seen."

"Perfect! That's part one, anyway. Change how you present yourself." Ginny took a quick look into Hermione's trunk, and promptly scowled at Hermione. "Why are there blankets in your trunk?"

"They're not blankets! They're my robes. Why, what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing at all, unless… Snape is your fashion role model. They're all black! And huge!" Hermione huffed and retorted, "Fine, if you think you're so great, YOU pick my clothes." It took Ginny a moment and a couple deep breaths to process her last statement, and then she screamed.  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! This is the best day of my entire life! Oh my goodness. I have to get started." Ginny pulled out her Wiz-Phone and dialed 62 on her speed dial.

"Hey! Meet me in the Room of Requirement with all of your gear… Yeah, I have someone for you to do your works on… No she isn't… Hold on, let me ask her." Ginny covered the phone.

"Hermione, do you mind being naked so my friend can do some measurements on you?"

"Um…"  
"Remember? What would NEW Hermione do?" Ginny didn't wait for a response and picked up the phone, "Yeah she's cool with it. Okay, meet you down in five."

When Ginny put down her Wiz-Phone, Hermione curiously asked, "Who are we meeting there?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you when we get there. Let's go." Hermione washed her face and they walked out of the common room and past the tapestry. Ginny walked past the door three times, and they both entered the Room of Requirement.

RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR RoR

The room was playing some soothing music, and Hermione recognized it as Watermark by Enya. In a corner, there were at least twenty rows of clothing, including muggle styles. An entire wall was just dedicated to shoes and accessories. Hermione gasped loudly, and lost her breath when she saw the final wall. Lacy, naughty, and sexy lingerie of all sorts lined the outer edge; their presence enough caused a rosy sheen to appear in Hermione's cheeks. She thought, _I'd never be caught in any of those! What did I get myself into?_ With that, she glared at Ginny, and took a seat on the red velvety chair.

As soon as she sat down, none other than Theo Nott entered the room. Hermione's eyes widened, but nearly fell out of their sockets as Ginny dashed up to him and kissed him once on each cheek, while Theo did the same.

"Theo! We have so much to do. Hermione needs the COMPLETE works."

"Complete? As in-"

"Yes. Everything. Including the… yeah. If anyone needs a stress reliever, it's this one."

"No worries, I'm sure they will be very accommodative, as long as she keeps their identities a secret."

Their conversation could no longer continue, as Hermione belted, "HOLD IT! What is going on here?"

Ginny started to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Theo, "Don't worry Mia, when we are done with you, you will not be able to recognize yourself. Think of this as a little vacation." Theo pulled out his Wiz-Phone, and spoke into it quietly for a few moments. He snapped it shut, and in walked Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Both men turned to Theo, and they spoke in hushed voices. "I can't believe this! Really? Her?" Hermione distinctly recognized that as Malfoy. "You know what she means to-, "Hermione heard no more as Blaise hit Draco in the shoulder and he promptly shut up.

Finally, they appeared to have come to a conclusion, as Theo spoke, "Ginny, we are ready to proceed when your client is ready."

"We're ready now. Is the time charm in place?" Blaise made some motions with his wand and a blue light surrounded the room. He nodded at Ginny, and then went with Draco past a silver curtain that just appeared in the room.

Theo began, "Okay, Mia. I'm going to hit you with a calming and compliancy spell, so we can proceed as quickly as possible. If at any time your friend Ginny feels that something Draco, Blaise or I do something violent or harmful to you, she may cancel the spell and leave with you at any time. Every hour here is one minute outside. Is this fine?" He looked as Ginny and Hermione gave their affirmatives, and he shot a teal blue and a white spell at Hermione.

"I don't feel any different. Did it work?" Hermione questioned Theo with a quick glance around her body.

"It will only decrease any stubbornness, nervousness, or irrational fears that you may have. Now we don't have all day, please strip and meet me by table one."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was now sitting on a stool in the corner with an impish grin on her face, and took off her clothes. When she was down to her underwear, she went to table one where Theo was waiting. He took one glance at Hermione and sighed, "Mia, darling. I said to strip all the way. No matter, I will take it off later."

Hermione's eyes visually expressed shock, but said nothing. Theo took out his measuring tape and it automatically began taking the required measurements. After a few moments, it stopped in midair. Theo came towards Hermione, casually wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra strap, and then slid both her bra strap and knickers off her body. The charm prevented Hermione from covering herself, so she stood there, bare for Theo to examine. The measuring tape had already began its work, and as if on cue, Theo grabbed her breasts and swiftly thrust them upwards and together, then weighted each one in his palm.

"Nice rack, Mia." He searched through her chocolate eyes, "you have a lot of potential. Many possibilities."

"Uh… thanks?" Hermione was both shocked and yet somewhat pleased at what just occurred. Before she could fully recover, he continued.

"Okay, Mia. I will take your measurements and create your wardrobe. Go past the curtain and Blaise and Draco will help you with your new underwear sets."

She turned to leave, but let out a squeak when Theo pinched her nude bum. He continued, "Take these measurements to them, and be good, those men can be quite mischievous when they want to." With a wink, he shoved her little bum towards the silver curtain, and Ginny followed, trying to hide a snicker after seeing Hermione's face.

The silvery curtain seemed to know the girls were approaching, as it opened half way in order to let the girls through to the other side of the room. Blaise and Draco were sitting on a table, speaking silently when the girls walked inside. As soon as the men noticed their arrival, they stood up and took a long gaze at Hermione's naked body. Her bushy hair only partially covered her breasts, due to their large size. Her hands rested behind her, waiting for her task, and both men were enthralled by the sight. Blaise was the first to move, leading Hermione by the waist to the wall of lingerie. Draco stood and circled her, eyeing and memorizing every aspect of her body, analyzing her features like a hawk. He snapped his fingers and a red and black corset-style see through set appeared on her body, but he quickly snapped his fingers again and it disappeared. Blaise did the same and a yellow fishnet with black accents appeared. He shook his head in disappointment and snapped his fingers again. Draco and Blaise continually "dressed-up" Hermione in various pieces, until they had found several that the liked.

Meanwhile, the fiery redhead wished she had Colin's camera to capture the incredulous look on her best friend's face.

An hour later, Theo came back in and announced the next portion is ready. Ginny squealed with excitement and dragged Hermione back through the silver curtain. It was only then that Hermione realized her friend must have done all of this before.

The second she passed through, her entire body seemed to be at peace. The room had transformed into a beautiful garden, and many waterfalls and streams were scattered through the room. A massage table was in the center of the oasis, and even Hermione began to look forward to this. Forgetting she was still naked, she ran through her paradise to the massage table, unaware of the two men staring at her breasts that jiggled as she ran. The men walked quickly as to hide their growing erections before Hermione noticed, and quickly caught up to her.

Ginny was walking slowly through the lush gardens, as if remembering a flashback of something from a dream.

Theo spoke, "Mia, would you please lay down on your stomach," he waited until she was comfy, "yes, just like that. Try to relax, Mia… just relax." Blaise began by rubbing deep circles into her back, relieving as much tension and stress as possible. After a few minutes, Draco joined at her heels, slowly working his way up from the tip of her toes to her calves. Draco watched as Blaise's hands slipped dangerously close to Hermione's arse. Blaise smirked at Draco. The blonde watched as the Italian suddenly dipped lower, and came up quickly, doing so in a manner that caused Hermione to let out a moan.

This made little Draco and little Blaise VERY happy. Draco, however, couldn't quite help the little bubble of jealousy of being in Blaise's place. So, being a Slytherin, and trying to maintain his professionalism, he did the only thing possible. He retaliated by moving his fingers up Hermione's thighs, gently applying pressure to her private areas, then backing down again. Hermione let out a deep moan, and Draco smirked back at Blaise. Blaise scowled, but moved his hands directly onto Hermione's arse, massaging the flesh and toned muscle from her back all the way down, and Hermione gasped and let out a small, "please."

Draco took one look at Blaise's smug face and promptly inserted a finger into Hermione's thick folds, causing her to whimper. After one shared look and down at their own erections, they flipped Hermione over. Hermione, with her massage blindfold on, felt Blaise's lips come crashing onto hers as Draco inserted another finger into her body, causing her to have a sharp intake of breath. Blaise took her breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue in an expert manner, as Draco impaled his manhood into her body in one single stroke. Hermione cried out, but Draco silenced her with a passionate kiss…

Hermione gained consciousness the next morning with streams running nearby. She felt oddly warm and relaxed and tried to sit upright, only to find out there was a heavy weight on her. The woman looked down and realized two things at the same time. One, she was naked. Two, she was currently tightly wrapped in a naked Draco-Blaise sandwich. Gently prying off Draco's arm, she untwisted her legs from Blaise's. Unfortunately, she was stopped in her tracks as Blaise pulled her back and murmured, "Our Mione."

_Whoa. I did not expect that._

Draco, being the competitive Slytherin he is, responded, "Stay, our love." To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She closed her eyes and lay back down, only to miss two identical smirks in the corner.

"Theo, think they'll ever realize we set them up?"

"Eh, Gin. By the time they do, they'll be too far attached to care. When should we tell them about us?"

"Oh that's easy, when I borrow Colin's camera. I want to have their reactions and my BROTHER's reaction in my memory for the rest of my life."

"Oh you little Slytherin, this is why I love you." Ginny smirked at the sleeping trio before pulling Theo in for an affectionate kiss.

"So I was thinking…

…

Parvati, Dean and Seamus would make a really good trio…"

Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot, and first completed fic! Please review, as I may make a sequel depending on how much response I get. Thank you for all of your support, and virtual hugs, kisses, and cookies to those who review! And even if you just say "hi" in your review, I will read every single one! And I will do a dance in front of my screen for every review.


End file.
